Dancing With Darkness
by CheekyLittleVampire
Summary: Rose is a trained Dhampir warrior, one night when she is hunting a Strigoi his blood is mixed with Roses through a cut. Rose becomes part Strigoi, she must fight off the darkness before it overcomes her. Dimitri an older, and more experienced Dhampir, must help Rose find a cure before she completes her transition and will join the Strigoi for eternity.
1. Turning

**A/N: Hey guys, heres my new story. This chapter isnt too long, but I am hoping to write longer chapters in the future. I would like to thank JoSiEwEsTwIcK for being my lovely beta for this story. I hope you all enjoy!**

I sighed inwardly as I took another exasperating nightly stroll through the cobblestone streets of Boston. My feet were killing me from my twelve-hour waitressing shift at Five Napkin Burger. My boss Stan Alto gave me shit again about not being punctual when I had missed my bus. Luckily only a few more blocks to go, and I would be home. Fortunately, tonight was hunting night. I had planned Tuesday specifically as hunting night, and hunting was the only thing I had to look forward to all day, and all week. I wasn't tied to anyone, romantically and I didn't have any friends this made my situation much easier, I always viewed friendships, and boyfriends weaknesses so I never allowed myself to get close to anyone, I couldn't afford it.

Once I arrived home, I undressed out of my uniform and immediately pulled on some clothes for my hunt tonight. I pulled on some black leather pants, and a long sleeved leather top to match. I strapped on two daggers on each thigh, both had my name-Rose-specially engraved into them, and a glock on each side of my hips. I tied my long dark brown locks into a high ponytail, and I was ready to hunt for any Strigoi in the area. I knew a Strigoi was in the area, because several bodies had been drained of blood, usually this was how I would hunt I would hear whispers of a vampire lurking the streets of Boston, or I would find articles about bodies drained of blood, and then sometimes I would just go out at night and hunt. I hunted to rid the world of evil Strigoi, I wanted to keep the people safe.

My Dhampir senses aided my search for these nasty Strigoi. I could smell their awful stench miles away, I picked up on one and began my hunt. I smirked as I began to ghost one, I could hear its footsteps now ahead of me. A sudden ear shattering scream came from a women, and I fought the urge to lunge myself at the Strigoi. When I turned around the corner of a deserted street, I could see the Strigoi, it was a tall with light blonde hair, it was not far away under the shadowed area of a looming abandoned warehouse when it spotted a lady appearing to be in her thirties, she was thin and small and hardly looked like she would put up a real fight, and it now had her viscously pinned to the wall with its disgusting mouth over her neck while she made feeble attempts at escape. A single drop of blood ran down from her wound, then down her chest.

I shuddered and I couldn't hold the anger creeping through me back any longer; I swiped out my long dagger and ran towards the Strigoi. I slashed a long gaping cut down his back. I smiled at his guttural scream in return. He tore around and tackled me to the floor. I growled when my head hit the hard pavement. Agony radiated through my skull as I fought the pain ripping its way into my head.

I felt white hot pain in my thigh, and when I looked down, the Strigoi was reveling in tearing up my thigh. Its sharp claws were almost three inches deep into my thigh and I could feel it down to the bone. I could not hold back the scream that tore its way out my mouth, and for that the Strioi laughed, deep and throaty.

I fisted my glock, and with a speed invisible to a Human, I shot the bastard once, twice, three times. Although that didn't stop him, blood poured down his chest but his claws were still buried in my thigh. I could feel shivers racking my body. I decided upon tackling him, and so I did. I used what was left of my strength to overpower the Strigois'. I felt its blood pour over me as I tackled him; a burn in my thigh made itself known, but I ignored it. I fought him back as much as I could, managing to keep the upper hand, though it felt like I was dancing with the Devil. I took out another dagger and pierced it into his cold dark heart.

I chuckled triumphantly, but it immediately turned into a cry of pain. By now the burning sensation in my thigh felt like it was going supernova. I gripped my thigh in agony, and realized I had gotten Strigoi blood on it. But how could that affect me? It was just blood after all, wasn't it? A wave of agonizing pain tore through my body. I felt as if my own skin were being shredded off, piece by piece. I wiped a hand over the skin on my arm and tore a piece off, I screamed in horror. What the hell was happening to me? I felt an ache in my jaw and spat out two teeth, a guttural scream flew out my mouth as I felt two fangs grow to replace the canines that had fallen out. I fell back onto the damp floor beneath me, writhing in agony. I found my reflection in a partly rusted and reflective garbage bin, and my whole body felt ice cold, my appearance had changed; I had morphed into another creature-a monster!My eyes were lined with a glowing red, I had grown fangs, and my skin had gone a couple shades paler, it wasn't easily noticeable but it was enough that I could see it. The worst of it was had yet to come. I could feel a new darkness within me now, flowing through my veins, and there was only one way I could explain it. I was not part Strigoi. I was part monster.

Before I could panic further, everything around me dimmed and grew distorted, as if someone had turned the lights out. I fainted and welcomed the darkness that settled the fire.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that, please let me know what you guys thought, I always love to hear your thoughts! Have a great day, love you guys!:D**


	2. Dimitri

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and follows/favourites. Thank you again to my lovely beta JoSiEwEsTwIcK for helping me with this chapter, you guys should check out her new story on FictionPress, it is amazing and I'm sure you will all love it! I've posted the link on my profile if you would like to check it out. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

My head killed, and every part of my body ached tremendously. After finding the strength to block out the pain I realized I wasn't lying on the cold hard pavement in the alley of some street-I was in a bed. I slowly cracked open my eyes, and was welcomed back to consciousness by the most handsome face ever, staring back at me with concern and fear. I gasped, and immediately backed away from this man, almost falling off the other side of the bed in the process. I avoided eye contact so he wouldn't notice my eyes.

This man had a light golden tan with dark brown hair ending at his shoulders.

"Don't be afraid of me," He whispered, I noticed a thick velvety accent "I want to help you" It must be Russian, I thought. But how could I trust this man, I hadn't ever met him before?

"How can I trust you?" My voice cracked, my throat was as dry as a desert and I was still weak from the blood loss from my wounds.

"I give you my word, I will take care of you" He smiled gently, and by the tone of his voice, something told me I could trust him.

"I am a monster," I whispered, and then a glass of water was shoved into my hands.

"Drink" He ordered, and I didn't need any more convincing, I drank it all in one gulp "You are not a monster, there are worse things out there. Do you hear me?" His voice was deep and rough.

"Look at me!" I shouted, and grabbed his face bringing him closer to look me in the eye, now he could see my red-rimed eyes "I am Strigoi" I whispered, and my voice broke. Immediately I regretted showing him I was Strigoi, he would kill me now. But that was far better, than killing innocent people.

"What happened to you? You smell like Dhampir, but you look Strigoi" He muttered, he got off the bed and started pacing around the bed.

"You know about the Dhampir and Strigoi?" I asked confused, then I took in his scent and could clearly smell Dhampir from him.

"I'm Dhampir" He said, confirming it.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whispered, looking down. Suddenly I heard him stop pacing, and I felt the bed dip beneath his weight then he took my face between his palms and I looked into his dark chocolate brown eyes. I had a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever he touched me.

"No. I'm going to save you" He said with all sincerity, I felt his warm fresh breath on my face.

"You can't help me, I'm something that cannot be saved. " My voice shook, and a single tear slid down my cheek "You might as well kill me."

"Don't say that!" He shouted, his eyes held a deep dark furious look. Realization settled in his features, when he knew he may of went too far. He roughly said "There's food in the fridge if your hungry, I'll be in my room if you need me" And he silently padded out the room.

When he left the room, I took the time to study the one I was in. The floor and walls were wooden, and it was just big enough to fit in a bed, a couple bedside tables, and a drawer. I left my bedroom and took a walk around the house, it was a small house, all the floors and walls were wooden and I took a look outside and saw that we were in some woods. Then I realized, we weren't in Massachusetts anymore, and how long had I been passed out? I found my phone in my bedroom on a bedside table and saw that luckily it had only been a day that I had been passed out, usually it would take at least a couple days for me to regain consciousness from the blood loss, but I was no longer myself and I would have to get used to these changes.

I suddenly thought what if I could somehow find a cure for this, what if I could find some way to reverse what had been done? I shook my head in ridicule, it sounded too much like a happy ending in a fairytale. My stomach rumbled, and I left my room in search of the food Dimitri had mentioned of in the fridge.

I took a look inside the fridge and saw a nice roast, with some potatoes and mushrooms. I grabbed a plate and I was about to take some when my nose picked up more food, but this food smelt different; more fresher and had a metallic and sweet tang to its smell, my mouth watered for it. I opened a compartment in the fridge and found raw meat, it was bloody, red and looked fresh. Before I could stop myself I gripped the meat tightly and brought it to my mouth greedily and tore through it like a wild animal. When I finished I licked my lips licking off the blood from my lips.

Then I was left with the guilt and disgust of what I had just done. I backed away from the fridge, and when I turned around, I noticed Dimitri watching me. He had been watching me eat that raw meat like I was a wild animal! What the hell did he think of me now? Had he lost all hope in 'saving' me like he had told me? We just stood there staring at each other, neither of us knew what to say.

Dimitri's POV:

She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Her name was Rose, I found on her daggers. I had been watching her for days before she had been turned, I was love-struck by her beauty. We had been hunting the same Strigoi the night I found her in the alley, I was completely blown away when I had realized she had killed the Strigoi by herself. The Strigoi who had been one of the biggest threat to Dhampirs across the east coast for months, killing innocent women and almost revealing the vampires to the human race. A group of mine had been hunting that Strigoi for months only to find a young Dhampir girl-Rose-had killed it. When I saw it was dead I burned his body to rid the evidence, and took Rose with me back to my house. I had taken care of her since she was unconscious, giving her blood to sustain her.

Now I found myself watching her tearing some raw meat apart like she was a starved animal. I wasn't sure what to do, or what to say. But I knew that I would have to save her fast, before she developed into a full-blooded Strigoi. There was a voice in the back of my head asking why her? Why save her? Why not kill her now? She's just an ordinary girl after all. I didn't know how to answer, but for now all I knew was that I had to save her.

**Do you guys think Dimitri will be able to save her soon? or do you think she will join the Strigoi? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought, as I always love to see your thoughts about each chapter. Have a great day, Love you guys!:)**


	3. Escaping

**Hi guys, thank you for your reviews and subscribes. Hope you enjoy!**

I guess I should have been more secretive when deciding to devour raw meat. I'd turned around to see Dimitri watching me eat it viciously from the fridge, now I stood like a deer in the headlights in front of him trying to think of some excuse.

"I-I" I stupidly stuttered, thinking of something to say, anything that wouldn't make him think of me as some freak Strigoi and Dhampir hybrid.

"You don't have to explain Rose, your going through a rough time" Dimitri gave me a half smile that made my insides all gooey.

I released a heavy sigh "Thank you Dimitri" I returned his smile, I realized then that I had to get away from this place. I needed normal again, it was the only thing that would make me feel, well, normal again. "Dimitri, could I ask you something?" I asked wearily, giving him an anxious smile.

He shrugged then said "Shoot"

"I want to go back to Boston, and your not going to stop me are you?" I asked, hoping he would let me leave peacefully, although I wasn't afraid of a fight.

He sighed a little dramatically for my liking "Rose, I can't let you go to Boston. What if..." He dropped it and he didn't have to finish it to know what he was going to say, he thought I would kill someone if he set me free.

I literally growled at him, and stormed off. I would make a plan to leave. Although I wasn't afraid to fight, I didn't want to give Dimitri even more of an excuse to keep me here. I would sneak out tonight.

When I got back to my bedroom I slammed the door shut and stomped to the bathroom to give myself a look over in the bathroom mirror. When I got to the bathroom I gasped at my reflection, the girl in the mirror wasn't me anymore. Her eyes were empty-shed of any emotion that had once been there before I had been turned. My facial features seemed sharper, and my eyes rimmed with a crimson red. But mostly it was my figure, I had lost my curves. I had the figure of a Moroi now, my complexion lost the tan I had and was now replaced with an almost ghost like complexion, and I was ice cold to the touch, and lastly those fangs meant to suck the life out of innocent people, I didn't want them, I didn't want any of this. I took the closest object to me, the metal bin on the floor next to me was my choice and smashed the mirror, pieces of glass flew in every direction. Some landed on my arms and chest, others on the floor in still loosely fitting in the mirror. I was absolutely hideous. How could Dimitri possible think I could be saved? I sunk down to the fall and curled up and cried until I was emptied of tears.

I woke up hours later, I must have fallen asleep. I found myself not on the cold hard tile floor of the bathroom but cozied up under the blankets of my bed, I figured Dimitri must have heard me smash the mirror and once I had fallen asleep he must have taken me to my bed. I slowly got out and took my weapons I had on me the night I was turned from my bedside table, and since I had been in the same clothes since I was turned I didn't need to change, I took my phone off the bedside table and quickly and quietly snuck through the house, I silently padded into Dimitri's room, and looked around for his car keys. Once I found them in his wardrobe I went to the garage and found his car. He had a simple Audi four wheel drive. I knew once I opened the garage door, Dimitri would know I'd be trying to escape. I quickly turned the key around and with little noise I started the car, I pressed the button to open the garage door on the fob, from the set of keys.

The garage door was loud, and I quickly switched into reverse and once the garage door had opened just enough for me to exit, I reversed and switching it back into drive, before I turned down the driveway I spotted Dimitri at the doorway of the garage looking completely pissed off, I then took the opportunity to speed off.

I had been driving for only ten minutes at one hundred miles an hour, the streets where clear and not one car on the road. It was pitch black, and since I was surrounded by forest I didn't expect it to get light anytime soon, I saw a sign telling me I was approximately three hours away from Boston, Massachusetts. I sighed in relief, finally I had my freedom. I was out of that hell hole, I felt a small twang of sadness, thinking I may never see Dimitri again, he was one sexy god. A part of me wanted him to ravish me, but I knew he would never get that close to me because of what I was now, a part of me also hated him for keeping me locked up in that house, away from anyone. I didn't need Dimitri to help me find a cure either, I could do that myself.

Finally I had arrived in Boston, I sighed happy to finally be back home. I made my first stop at five napkin burger-where I worked- I was going to quit I couldn't stand any more of Stan and I couldn't waist my time working when I had to find myself a cure. I had enough savings in my bank account from waitressing to last me a few months before I needed to start working again. I walked in and some of the staff I worked with gaped at me, obviously because I didn't look like myself anymore.

"Where's Stan?" I asked Camille who was at the cash register.

Camille gave me a bored look and pointed behind her at our staff room, I walked past her, shoving her shoulder. I heard her huff angrily but I shrugged it off and opened the door to the staff room.

I saw Stan reading, when I checked the front cover I noticed he was reading one of the pretty little liars books, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He noticed me and quickly shoved it away in his bag next to him.

"Where have you been Rose? I called you!" He raised his voice and stood up, Stan looked thoroughly pissed off.

"I've been away. Anyway, I came to tell you I quit" I laughed when I saw his horrified look.

"But I need you Rose, you're the best waitress here! I need you, stay" He began to beg making my grin widen.

"Let me think about that, hmm, nope" I laughed and walked out, shoving my past Camille again.

"Rose!" I heard Stan shout from the staff room but I pretended I didn't hear him and kept walking.

When I got back to my house, I grabbed one of my duffel bags and packed some clothes in and a few toiletries I would need. I would stay at a hotel so Dimitri would never find me, my house was no longer an option incase Dimitri knew where I lived. Once I was finished packing I packed the duffel bag into Dimitris car-that was another thing I would have to get rid of too-And took off with his car again. I wasn't going to stand by and watch me evolve more and more into a monster each day, I will find a cure and I will not stay Strigoi. If I couldn't find a cure, I knew I couldn't live with myself like this I would take my life if it came down to it. I wasn't prepared for the darkness inside to take over me, not without a fight.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, its been a while since my last update. Sorry its taken so long my internet died and I've lost some of my planning for Dancing With Darkness so I am going to be taking this story down for a while until I find the planning. I also have another story planned out so while I'm finding the planning for Dancing With Darkness I am going to put up another story. Thank you to everyone who did read this story, and the people who reviewed/favourite/followed this story they all mean a lot to me:)I would also like to thank JoSiEwEsTwIcK for beta-ing this story, she did a lovely job and you should all check out her stories on Fanfiction and Fictionpress as she is very talented! Love you guys:)**


End file.
